Sobre vampiras podridas y locuras mundanas
by karunebulous
Summary: Raphael descubre un mundo que preferiría olvidar y Maureen está más loca que de costumbre [One-shot] [No pairings]


**Titulo:** Sobre vampiras podridas y locuras mundanas.

 **Fandom:** The Mortal Instruments.

 **Personajes:** Maureen Brown, Raphael Santiago.

 **Rated:** T.

 **Género:** Dizque humor.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC, menciones de Malec (porque todos mis caminos llevan a mi pareja favorita del fandom) y otras crackships BL, rompimiento de la cuarta pared, breves referencias a The Bane Chronicles #6 (Saving Raphael Santiago) y no tan breves de la # 11 (The Voicemail of Magnus Bane).

 **Disclaimer:** TMI es de Cassandra Clare. De ser mío, Malec y Sizzy hubiesen tenido un poco más de cancha en los libros.

 **Resumen:** Raphael descubre un mundo que preferiría olvidar y Maureen está más loca que de costumbre [One-shot] [No pairings]

 **N/A:** Mi primer fic de este fandom (de hecho, es el primer fic que publico de un fandom no anime). Situado después del final de City of Lost Souls y el comienzo de City of Heavenly Fire, con spoilers de TBC #11.

* * *

Maureen Brown era una completa lunática y esto acabó de reforzar su opinión sobre ella.

Raphael Santiago se guardó el móvil en uno de sus bolsillos, humillado por haber sido puesto en la penosa situación de transmitirle a Magnus (a su manera, claro está) el «apoyo moral» de su actual señora; y conociéndolo, él debe estar inmerso en las redes de su ridícula depresión como para molestarse en regresar al mundo real y contestar la llamada.

Bueno, Raphael siempre ha considerado que lo único brillante en ese frívolo y enamoradizo brujo eran sus ropas y su cabello, y —de vez en cuando— medianamente soportable para sus estándares. Pero eso no viene al caso.

Sin duda la manera en que se esparcían los chismorreos entre subterráneos podría jactarse de ser más efectiva que cualquier red social mundana. Por su parte, Raphael no estaba particularmente sorprendido del resultado de la insensata relación entre Magnus y ese Cazador de Sombras. Él predijo que aquello no duraría y lo único que le irritaba de ese absurdo drama era la completa pérdida de los diez dólares que apostó con Ragnor Fell mientras cotilleaban de la caótica vida amorosa del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Un chillido estridente lo trajo de vuelta al Hotel Dumort —y aquí agradecía ya no ser mundano, porque a estas alturas su sentido auditivo estaría tan muerto como sus latidos—. Con recelo, sus oscuros ojos se posaron en la menuda chica de vaporoso vestido rosa chicle sentada en su «trono». En el suelo tenía regados varios libros con portadas coloridas y textos extranjeros: Él nunca entenderá a las generaciones actuales de vampiros, honestamente.

—¿De verdad crees que con esto el Vampiro Diurno se fijará en ti? —a Raphael le costaba dirigirse tan respetuosamente a una recién convertida, aunque tampoco se molestaba mucho en disimularlo con tutearla adrede.

Maureen despegó su vista del libro que leía —la portada tenía a una figura masculina y otra andrógina—, mirándolo con ojos enormes, como si hubiese cometido un sacrilegio.

—Raphael —ella hizo un mohín petulante—. Lo que es importante para mí querido Simon también lo es para mí: ¡Yo sufro mucho por la pareja gay más popular de este _fandom_!

—Dudo que sea prudente traspasar ciertos límites —Raphael dejó escapar el hastío en su voz cuando la actual líder del Clan de Vampiros de Nueva York se atrevió a tocar el sempiterno muro invisible que muy pocos shows se atrevían a desbaratar.

—¡Con lo monos que se veían juntos! ¡Malec es amor, Malec es vida!

—En verdad no deseo saber a qué te refieres.

¿Qué manía tenían los mundanos con juntar nombres? No lo comprendía.

—¡Eres un amargado, Raphael! —se quejó ella— Tu no entiendes lo que siente una _fujoshi_ frente al excelso y sublime amor entre dos chicos guapos…

Raphael no tenía curiosidad por el significado exacto de «fu-lo-que-sea». Sospechaba que su salud mental lo iba a agradecer. ¿Y qué era eso de «excelso y sublime amor»?

»—¡ _Yaoi_ , Raphael! —le aclaró Maureen, malinterpretando su silencio— ¡Lo mejor que ha existido después de Simon y la sangre, claro está! ¡Mira!

Raphael deseó estar en otra parte cuando la chica se dedicó a explicarle con lujo de detalles (y mostrándole las ilustraciones regadas por el suelo; él hubiese jurado que la mayoría de esos dibujos —y ahí supo que era un _manga yaoi_ — eran de una típica pareja heterosexual si ella no se lo aclara) esos nombres raros que denotaban a quien mandaba en la intimidad y quien sucumbía a los sórdidos deseos del otro. Si su sistema digestivo funcionara, no estaría de acuerdo con las especulaciones de Maureen.

Por cierto, ¿qué le interesaba a él cuales fueron los papeles de Bane y el muchacho Lightwood en el dormitorio?, pensó ignorando algo que sonó como: «según Cassie, son reversibles» gracias a esa mocosa.

Era el colmo que una _extra_ terminara apoderándose del lugar que había ambicionado desde que inició su vida como Hijo de la Noche.

—Por cierto —la enorme sonrisa (con todo y colmillos) de Maureen no presagiaba nada bueno—. El _slash_ en el _fandom_ es de lo más interesante, ¡te enseñaré!

Maureen toqueteó la pantalla de su móvil y Raphael enarcó una ceja. No había que ser muy inteligente como para deducir que la línea diagonal en medio de ambos nombres era a lo que ella se refería con _slash_ y fue difícil no mover ni un músculo cuando vio esos… peculiares dibujos —o _fanarts_ , como Maureen los llamó— de corte homosexual.

Tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar a las inusuales combinaciones (y por supuesto, no fue novedad saber que el brujo idiota y su ex más reciente dominaban las búsquedas como la pareja canon que eran) que jamás se le hubiesen ocurrido de perder tiempo en trivialidades como esa: Alexander Lightwood con su rubio _parabatai_ , también de él con un muchacho rubio platino que correspondía a la descripción de Sebastian Morgenstern y uno que otro dibujo con Simon Lewis. Jace «como-sea-que-se-apellide» era emparejado con Morgenstern y en poses cuestionables con el Vampiro Diurno —no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando Maureen gritó emocionada y al mismo tiempo siseó con los dibujos homosexuales del «Futuro Príncipe Consorte Simon, atractivo Dios del rock»—, por supuesto.

Eso mencionando algunas que pudo ver en la pequeña pantalla y con eso sobró para él.

Horror.

Los mundanos sí que tenían una imaginación bastante retorcida.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó ella, muy animada— ¿A qué es lindo imaginarlo?

—Estoy seguro que solo lo es dentro de tu cabeza —repuso él con voz plana.

Maureen se río tontamente y Raphael se preguntó si ella tenía noción de la palabra «sarcasmo». Temió por el destino del clan en manos de esa niña y su limitado cerebro.

—¡Aquí salen muy bien! —chilló Maureen.

—Para nada —chistó con disgusto frente a un _fanart_ (muy alejado de la realidad) de Bane y él ligeros de ropa.

—Sé de cierta escena donde sólo tenías una toalla y…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —Raphael trataba de evitar problemas innecesarios. Había límites.

¡Y él creyendo que la errónea interpretación de Ragnor hace algunas décadas había quedado sepultada en el olvido! ¿Por qué los mundanos tenían que retorcer detalles insignificantes?

—Pero son visualmente atractivos —opinó—. Me pregunto cómo llamarlos… ¿Ragnus? ¿Maphael?

—No hace falta _ningún_ nombre —declaró Raphael, desdeñoso—. Como si fuera tan patético como para liarme con un inútil estrafalario como ese.

Decía la verdad. La mayoría de los pensamientos que Magnus Bane podía llegar a inspirarle era para cotillear sobre sus constantes metidas de pata. En momentos como este echaba de menos a Fell; ahora ya no tenía a nadie con quien criticar gracias a los Nefilim y su molesto complejo de superioridad.

—¡Awwww! ¡Aburrido!

—Y afortunadamente cuerdo.

A este punto casi preferiría estar bajo el mando de Camille. _Casi._

—¡Este es raro, aunque no se ve nada mal! Aunque no se me ocurre el nombre de la ship… ¿FellTiago? —farfulló, mirando un _fanart_ bastante decente.

—No. Por supuesto que no.

—Pero la química entre ustedes…

—No equivale a situaciones inapropiadas.

¿Ragnor y él?

Imposible.

Era cierto que Ragnor fue uno de los contados subterráneos con los que se llevaba medianamente bien. ¡Pero no le agradaba _tanto_! Si estuviese vivo, también se horrorizaría. ¡Los mundanos y sus tonterías!

Suficiente ya tuvo con Magnus bromeando con la idea de que eran «futuros esposos».

—Aguafiestas —chasqueó Maureen, arqueando las cejas.

Raphael se fijó en un dibujo en particular que ella miraba y la explícita imagen lo dejó paralizado.

—Saphael —murmuró ella en un hilo de voz.

Era un _fanart_ pornográfico de él con el Vampiro Diurno donde los ilustraban practicando cierto número de dos dígitos. Miró de reojo a Maureen y gruñó. ¿Por qué demonios ella tenía una hemorragia nasal? No era fácil conseguir sangre para alimentarse cuando ella está desperdiciándola así.

— _Dios_ —la chica se estremeció al escucharlo—. No. No. No. ¡Ya estoy lo suficientemente condenado, muchas gracias! —espetó Raphael.

—Sexy —Maureen se limpió descuidadamente la goteante nariz con el dorso de la mano, manchándose una mejilla con sangre.

—Ofensivo —Raphael se apartó, ya era demasiado para sus ojos.

—Raphael, el fanservice mueve masas. En la serie de televisión…

—¡No me interesa saber nada!

Demasiada información innecesaria que quería olvidar, sin duda. El único interés que pudo llegar a sentir por Simon era el de aprovechar las ventajas de su desaparecida marca de Caín y —por fin— convertirse en el líder absoluto del clan. Que le haya dado su sangre para convertirlo no significaba automáticos deseos libidinosos hacia él. Por supuesto que no.

—¡Pero Simon es mío! ¡Te enviaré a la luz del sol para que te rostices si lo tocas! —gritó ella en un arranque de bipolaridad, apretando su móvil y Raphael pudo jurar escuchar un ruido proveniente de allí.

—Quédatelo con todo gusto —él rodó los ojos al verla enseñar sus colmillos de forma amenazante y murmuró con desaprobación—: ¿Por qué hacen dibujos cochinos de nosotros?

—Es cierto. ¿Por qué _no_ hacen dibujos cochinos de nosotros? ¡Somos el uno para el otro! ¿Por qué hay más fanarts con esa Nefilim alta? —se indignó Maureen.

Hasta Raphael se hacía la misma pregunta. Isabelle Lightwood estaba a años luz del alcance de un perdedor como Lewis, al menos así lo consideraba. Sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?

—Hay relatos tuyos y de cualquier personaje masculino —le confió Maureen en uno de esos aterradores cambios de humor—, se llaman _fanfics_ y…

Suficientes tonterías ya había soportado Raphael por hoy, así que no la dejó terminar y ya había llegado a la puerta. Fulminó con la mirada a Lily y Elliot, quienes a juzgar por los míseros intentos de contener las carcajadas, escucharon más de lo necesario del triste espectáculo.

Con toda la dignidad que reunió, se alejaba buscando un entorno menos infantil y ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse cuando escuchó (y no supo cuál de sus dos subordinados fue el responsable de tan imprudente comentario): «Con lo bien que se ve mordiendo la almohada en esos dibujos mundanos».

Dios. Los mundanos y sus mentes enfermas ya no tienen remedio.

* * *

Echando a perder aprendo, tengo que manejarme mejor con este fandom y esto fue un experimento fallido XD.

No tengo nada contra las ships mencionadas, algunas me llaman la atención. Otras aun no las entiendo, pero en fanfiction todo es válido (Por cierto, amo Malec y si me inspiro, escribo un fic de ellos). En fin, si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
